


Honey's Hogwarts Adventure

by elementalmayhem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Era, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, M/M, Muggle Technology, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalmayhem/pseuds/elementalmayhem
Summary: Henrietta "Honey" Ainsley is a Hufflepuff in her fifth year at Hogwarts. After years of volunteering in the Hospital wing she is finally getting the chance to apprentice with Madam Pomfrey in the art of healing magic. Fortunately for her with Harry Potter and his friends causing trouble, and the Weasley twins pranking everyone in a five foot radius she'll get a lot of practice on the Hogwarts student body.But with a giant snake going around the castle petrifying students, Honey and her friends are in more danger than they should be at school. And after being made an unwilling friend of the Weasley twins this year is bound to be quite exciting.





	1. A bad feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT agree with J.K.Rowling and her opinions. I just want to write a story about a lovable Hufflepuff and her friends. 
> 
> Disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter

September 1st 1992

“I can’t imagine being a muggle.” Florence Turner spoke staring out the window of the small café inside King’s Cross Station. Her eyes followed a frazzled looking muggle woman dragging her struggling child along just outside the café window, obviously in a rush. She flinched as the child’s high pitched screeching echoed though the open door. 

“Sure.” Honey mumbled, before biting into the apple in her hand, not looking up from the book perched on the edge of the table. Florence turned to her and glared, before kicking her in the shin. “Ow! What was that for.” 

“You’re not listening to me.” Florence grumbled as Honey dropped her apple onto the napkins in front of her and reached down to rub at her shin. 

“I’m a little busy at the moment!” Honey pouted at her cousin

“Busy? You’ve had your head stuck in that damned book all summer long. You’ve had to have read the whole thing at least a couple dozen times already.” 

“Madam Pomfrey is finally letting me shadow her this year. I want to be ready for anything.” She said, closing her book. Reaching out she stroked the letters adorning the front of the thick book, Heather Hengil’s Medicine, a guide to healing magic for witches and wizards. 

“You’ve been volunteering in the hospital wing since your second year, I don’t see what the difference is.” Florence raised an eyebrow before reaching for Honey’s apple. Honey reached up and slapped her hand away before taking it for herself. 

“She’s going to make me her apprentice and teach me everything she knows. It’s the first time she’s ever done something like this.” Honey chirped, a happy sparkle in her eye. 

“Probably because you’ve been begging her and Dumbledore for two years straight. Bloody annoying if you ask me.” She muttered before taking a sip of tea. 

A pink flush took over Honey’s face as she looked away in embarrassment. “I wasn’t that annoying was I?” Florence gave her a pointed look, raising one perfect blonde eyebrow at her older cousin. Honey bit her lip, okay maybe she had been insistent, but she had to. Most witches and wizards didn’t get a chance to actually learn to be a healer until after their final year in school. Being a healer had been all Honey could think about since she was a second year. This was her chance to learn and practice on patients. With the experience she would surely gain over the next three years she would be that much closer to working at St Mungo’s hospital, or maybe even a wizarding hospital outside of London. 

“Are you sure you want to be wasting your fifth year stuck in the hospital wing? You’re still going to have to study for your O.W.L’s. When do you plan on having any fun?”

“I’ll be fine. Dumbledore and I have already discussed the course load. He allowed me to take the OWL last year for History of Magic so I don’t need to take it this year. I also don’t have to take any electives this year because I’ll be spending that time in the hospital wing.”

“You got to drop History Of Magic! How do I do that?” Florence jumped nearly knocking her tea over. “That class is the most boring thing in history. It even managed to kill the professor.” 

“Professor Binns didn’t die because of the class.”

“You sure about that? I almost died last year when going over the history of the ministry.”

“You know for someone who wants to be an auror you sure complain about the ministry a lot.” 

“It’s a way to pass the time.” Florence smirked sipping on her tea. Honey snorted a laugh before shaking her head.

A loud knock on the window next to them caused Honey to nearly jump out of her seat. Florence nearly chocked on the tea as she quickly turned to see a well built man with his fist raised against the glass. Beside him a tall woman with long blonde hair smiled at the two before waving at them to come outside. 

“Does he have to do that?!” Florence rolled her eyes before standing up from the table, throwing a few muggle coins down to pay. 

“Hi uncle!” Honey chirped waving through the window. The large man grinned, a large dimple showing on his one cheek as he waved back. 

“Merlin you two are embarrassing. You saw each other twenty minutes ago.” Florence reached down to grab her large suitcase, rolling it behind her as she headed for the door. 

Honey grinned to herself as she quickly grabbed her bag off the back of the chair and placed her book inside. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase that was leaning against the table and followed her cousin out the door. Outside Florence was wrapped in a hug by her mother, having the life squeezed out of her. 

“We’re not even at the train yet.” Florence pouted, as she awkwardly pat her mother on the back. 

“Constance I think that’s enough. You’re going to smother the poor girl.” Theodore, Florence’s father, chuckled trying to pry his wife away. 

“I’m not going to see her forever, forgive me for being emotional.” Constance said, cupping her daughter cheeks and stroking her face. Honey smiled, Constance wasn’t a very emotional person except for when it came to her daughter, it was nice to see. Although it was such a sweet moment Honey felt her stomach drop and she couldn’t help feel a bit envious of her cousin. With a shake of her head she banished that thought from her mind and grinned widely. 

“We don’t want to be late Auntie. Maybe you should finished smothering her on the platform. That way all her friends can see.” Honey mocked grinning mischievously at her cousin.

“Don’t you dare woman.” Florence flushed pink. 

“Now that’s an idea.” Theodore nudged Honey with his elbow.  
“Don’t bother with them love. Don’t worry I’ll try not to embarrass you.”Constance threw a comforting arm around her daughters shoulder and started leading her away in the direction of platform 9 ¾. 

Honey and Theodore quickly followed behind them. “So excited for your fifth year kid?” 

“Of course. I heard we’re getting a new defence against the dark arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. I haven’t gotten a chance to read his books yet but I’ve heard he’s brilliant.” Honey grinned up at her uncle. A suddenly sour look appeared on his face once hearing this. “What?”

“Nothing.” He replied, hesitating. “Just I’ve met him. Your aunts company just published his last book. Let’s just say he’s a real… git.” 

“Oh. He should be a good teacher though right? Dumbledore wouldn’t hire someone who doesn’t know what their doing.”

Theodore grimaced at that. “Maybe.”

“You don’t have much faith in Dumbledore do you?” 

“… I trust him to make sure you and Florence stay safes and learn how to be great witches. That’s what’s important.” Theodore wrapped an arm around her, patting her on the side of the shoulder. 

“Suspicious.” Honey narrowed her eyes at her uncle, nudging him in the stomach with a smile.

Theodore gazed down at his niece and hesitated for a moment. In front of him Constance turned her head and looked at him, giving him a pointed look and gesturing down to Honey. With a sigh he squeezed her shoulder tighter and stopped walking. Honey looked up at him strangely and once Florence and Constance were out of hearing range he bent down to her height. 

“Henrietta.” Theodore said. Honey took this as cause for concern, the only person that called her by her first name was her aunt. “Do you ever get a bad feeling in your gut? One that when it happens you know something bad is going to happen.”

“… Sometimes.” Honey mumbled, her eyes scrunching up in confusion. 

“Well I have one of those feeling right now. Have for a few days now. Something doesn’t feel right. My main concern however is for you and Florence. I want you to look after your cousin this year, stay close to her when you can. Your older than her and I trust you to take care of her, just like you always have. Alright?”

“Uncle your scaring me.” Honey flinched as her uncles grip tightened on her. He realized what he was doing and he let go. 

“I don’t mean to Honey.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes as he reached out to run a thumb over her cheek. “Just look out for each other. There are dark times ahead and weird things have been going on in the ministry, especially after what happened last year with that professor Quirrell.”

Honey shivered at that. No one was told exactly what had happened last year, but she had heard many rumours. Some of which included the mention of You-Know-Who. All Honey knew for sure was that a professor she had quite liked ended up dead. 

“I promise. I’ll look out for her.” Honey spoke softly, reaching out and hugging her uncle around his waist. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

“Look out for yourself to, stay safe.” Theodore pulled her away and held her by the shoulder, looking her in the eye. “And know that I love you Henri.” 

“I love you too Uncle.” With a smile Theodore stood to full height and pulled Honey along by her shoulder. His body was more tense than before though and that made Honey nervous. They eventually caught up with Florence and Constance as they stood in front of the platform 9 wall. 

“What took you two so long?” Florence questioned. 

Ignoring her question Constance asked one of her own. “Everything alright?”

Theodore patted Honey on the shoulder and replied. “Yep.” 

Constance seemed to sag a bit and a smile adorned her face. “Good. Alright you first Florence. Why don’t you go with her Theo. I’ll go along with Honey.” She replaced Theo and wrapped her own arm around Honey. 

“I don’t need anyone to go with me. I’m a third year not a first.” Florence scrunched up her nose as if she had just smelt something bad. 

“Get over it kid or I’ll hold your hand till you get on the train.” Theodore teased before gripping his daughters sleeve. The broke into a slow sprint and ran straight for the wall. Honey blinked and suddenly they were gone. 

Constance looked down at Honey and opened her mouth. 

“I know Auntie. I’ll look after her. I promise.” Honey cut her off before she could speak. Constance looked surprised for a moment before grabbing Honey by the cheeks and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“You’re forgetting something important.”

“What?” 

“Take care of yourself as well.” Constance grinned before kissing her on the forehead again, followed by two more kisses on her cheeks. Honey laughed at her aunt before the two turned to the wall. Following her cousin and uncle the two of them ran at the wall. One moment Honey was staring at a brick wall and the next she was staring at hundred of young witches and wizards and their families tearfully saying goodbye. In front of her the Hogwarts Express sat, as beautiful and aw inspiring as always. Happiness filled her chest as she thought of nothing but Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A dull roar of voices filled the platform as Honey stood with her family. 

“I’m going to miss you two so much this year. I’m sorry you can’t come home for Christmas, but we’ll make sure to send you lots of gifts.” Constance said. “I’ll also send you lots of homemade cookies over the break, lots for all your friends too.”

“You seem to think we have more friends than we actually do mum.” Florence said. Constance face immediately turned into a frown as she bit her lip. If Honey were asked she’d say her aunt looked almost guilty.

“It’s not your fault auntie. People just don’t like us very much.” Honey soothed. 

“… Doesn’t help that your uncle and I are two of the most hated witches and wizards around though does it?” Constance said glumly. Theo sighed beside her and rubbed her shoulder. 

Honey opened her mouth to reply but what came out was a surprised squeal as someone grabbed her from behind. She shouted as said person picked her up and lifted her from the ground in a hug from behind. 

“Look at you Honeybun! Have you lost weight?” A male voice shouted excitedly in her ear. 

“Sanjay!” Honey grinned as the tall boy holding her dropped her to the ground. She quickly turned and grabbed him in a hug. “I missed you!”

“I’ll have to forget to write you for two weeks more often if this is the response I get.” Sanjay smiled tightening his arms and rocking her back and forth. Sanjay was one of Honey’s few friends at Hogwarts, a fellow Hufflepuff. The two had met on the train in their first year and had been friends ever since, especially after being sorted into the same house and sharing their first detention from Snape together.

“Oh look its you.” Florence scrunched up her nose at Sanjay. The two had somewhat of a love hate relationship much to the annoyance and amusement of Honey. 

“Florence look at you.” Sanjay released Honey and threw an arm around her shoulder. “Look at your hair! You’ve gone and chopped it all off.” 

It was true. Florence’s blonde hair had been down to her waist the year previously but was now cut close to her head, standing in spikes. She had always hated having long hair but her mother believed she looked better with it. At the beginning of summer she had finally had enough and had Honey chop it off for her. To say aunt Constance was upset would be an understatement, the two spent a week not talking because of it. Eventually, Constance realized that it was her daughters hair and that she was old enough now to do with it what she liked. 

“And it looks like you still haven’t learned how to cut your hair.” Florence smirked at Sanjay. 

“Don’t be mean Florence. His hairs fine. Your hairs fine. Everyone’s hair is fine.” Honey giggled. She liked Sanjay’s hair, for as long as she’d known him it had always been long, just reaching his shoulders and curly. 

“I wasn’t poking fun Flo. I think it looks great. Brilliant.” Sanjay grinned. 

“Oh” Florence smiled slightly, her face going pink and her hand going up to stroke the back of her hair. “I know.” 

“Sanjay, why did you run off? Your father and I want to say goodbye.” Sanjay’s mother came up behind the pair. 

“Oh hi Mrs. Bel.” Honey turned and smiled warmly at the woman

“Oh hello dear.” Mrs. Bel smiled back before she looked over her shoulder and saw Honey’s aunt and uncle standing there. The smile suddenly fell from her face. “Hello Mr and Mrs Turner.” Her voice cold as she spoke, her body tensing.

Both Honey and Florence shrunk a bit, Florence looking down at the ground to avoid the gaze of the woman. Many in the wizarding community were very weary of the Turner family, but Honey wasn’t going to get into that now. 

“Hello, Mrs. Bel.” Theo said to the woman. “How was your summer?” 

“Fine.” Mrs. Bel spoke sharply before grabbing Sanjay by the arm. “Come along Sanjay, your father will want to say goodbye.” 

Sorry, Sanjay mouthed to Honey as his mother pulled him away. “Save me a spot on the train!” He yelled over his shoulder. 

“Well that was fun.” Theo mumbled under his breath. “You two better get going. The train will be leaving soon.”

“Bye Dad. Bye Mum. “ Florence said as she was wrapped in a hug by her parents. Honey soon replaced her as she too was hugged by them. 

“Now you two know where the new house is located right? And know to only send letters to Theo and I through the ministry. Correct?”

“Yes auntie.” “Yes mum.” They bother chimed at once. Constance looked back and forth between them before wrapping them in a hug one more time. Theo smiled before adding into the hug pile as the two girls struggled to get away. 

“We gotta go mum!” Florence yelled before tearing away. “Merlin!” She snapped before grabbing her suitcase and quickly walking away. Honey followed after her. 

“We love you!” Theo and Constance yelled as the girls hurried away. Honey turned and waved before continuing forward.

“Do they always have to be that annoying?” Florence grumbled as the two boarded the train. Honey walked down the hall with her, searching for an empty compartment. 

“Their your parents. I believe it’s their job to be clingy when they won’t see you for several months.” Honey chuckled. 

“Whatever.” 

When they finally came across an empty compartment Honey entered, throwing her case on the storage bars above. Florence stood in the doorway. 

“You don’t mind if I go and sit with Jane do you?” Florence leaned in the doorway. Jane was a friend of hers and was most likely at the back of the train. 

“No you go on. I’ll be fine.” Honey said as she pulled her bag off her shoulder and dipped into it to grab her book, taking a seat. 

“Yeah go sit with the other dirty Slytherin’s.” Sanjay joked, suddenly appeared behind her and shoved past her into the compartment. He threw his suitcase up next to Honey’s before sitting across from her.

“Hey, I’d rather be a dirty Slytherin than a spineless Hufflepuff.” Florence teased back. Sanjay laughed and Honey let out an indignant “hey!”. Florence shrugged before heading to the back of the train. 

“Why do you two always have to make fun of our houses?” Honey glared. 

“It’s just a little fun. Think of it as we’re strengthening the bond between houses.” Sanjay grinned and Honey rolled her eyes before looking down at her book. Moments later the train jerked into movement. Sanjay took a look out the window and saw his parents waving amongst the other families. He waved back and continued to until the train rounded the corner and his family disappeared. With a small smile and a sigh he turned back to Honey to see her face still stuffed into her book. 

“Hey Honey.” Sanjay spoke. Honey didn’t respond. “Honey…. Honey….Honey!”

“What?!” Honey yelled finally looking up. “Why is everyone so intent on stopping me from reading.”

“Probably because you’ve read that book a dozens times this summer already.”

“How could you… Florence told you didn’t she.” Honey glared. “You and Florence have been talking.”

“A few letters here and there. She complained you spent the summer locked in your room not having any fun.” Sanjay leaned over and grabbed the book from her hand. “Well if your not having fun during the summer I’ll force you to have fun now.”

“Give it back Sanjay.” Honey said reaching for the book. Sanjay swiped the book away holding it above his head. 

“Not happening.” 

“Sanjay!” Honey whined as she stood up to grab it. He followed her lead and quickly stood, the book still raised above his head. As Honey jumped to try and grab it Sanjay just laughed. With a click the compartment door slide open and a boy stood in the doorway.   
“Sanjay stop picking on the short girl.” The boy joked. 

“Oh hi Cedric.” Honey smiled. Cedric Diggory stood in the doorway looking at the two in amusement. 

“Oh… my… Merlin!” Sanjay suddenly gasped. Honey looked at him in shock. 

“Are you okay?” She said worriedly as he collapsed into his seat. 

“No. I don’t think I am. Look Honey!” Sanjay stared widely at Cedric and clutched his chest. He grabbed Honey’s arm and pulled her down beside her. “Look it’s THE Cedric Diggory. The most famous boy in Hufflepuff! Look at him he’s so smart and handsome and popular. How can you not just… jump him.”

Honey began to giggle as she realized Sanjay was joking. Cedric had always been quite popular at Hogwarts, especially among the female students, and Sanjay always found chances to make fun of him for it.

“Laugh it up Bel. Glad you think your funny.” Cedric grumbled as he dropped into the seats across from them. 

“Now he sitting with us. Us lowly peasants. Should we bow? I think we should bow.” Sanjay mock whispered to Honey, making her laugh even harder.

“Knock it off.” 

“Fine.” Sanjay smiled. “But only for you.” Cedric rolled his eyes. 

“Stop it.” He shouted at Honey. 

“Sorry.” Honey choked back her laughter. Cedric shook his head and chuckled a bit at Honey before slumping in his seat. “How was your summer?” 

“Fine. Didn’t do much. Dad was away most of the summer taking care of magical creatures. Me and mum mostly stayed home. You?”

“Honey went to speak but Sanjay cut in. “She spent her summer with her head stuffed into a book. Can you believe that? Girl should have been a Ravenclaw.” 

“She’s too nice to be a Ravenclaw.” Cedric joked. 

“Whatever!” Honey said finally grabbing ahold of her book. “It’s not bad spending time reading. Maybe you two should try it more often. You might learn something.”

“Oooh.” Both boys gasped. 

“Girls got sass.” Sanjay stated as him and Cedric nodded at each other. Honey huffed and held her book to her chest, slumping in her seat and taking a look out the windows. Outside flat green fields filled with sheep and cows sped past them. Beside her Sanjay and Cedric had begun on to talk about Hufflepuffs Quidditch team this year. Apparently Cedric was planning on trying out to replace their seeker who had finished school last year. Honey loved Quidditch as much as much as any other witch but needed to focus on her book. She reached across to grab her bag from where it sat next to Cedric and pulled out a small blue device with headphones attached. In her hand was a Walkman that had been her fathers. She turned it over and stroked the initials on the back before slipping on the headphones and listening to her fathers old Beatles cassette. She opened her book and went back to reading about how to make a sleeping draught. 

Around noon, as ‘Hey Jude’ played in Honey’s ears, she felt Sanjay nudge her shoulder. She looked up to see the trolley of sweets sitting in the hall with a dimpled woman selling a box of chocolate frogs to Cedric. Honey quickly took her headphones off and placed her Walkman on the seat. She headed to the hallway and let Cedric through the door before walking up to the woman.

“Two boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans, six Chocolate Frogs, two Liquorice Wands, and… three dozen Honey Drops please.” Honey smiled. The woman hesitated for a moment before handing over the items when Honey handed her coins. Honey gathered them in her arms and headed back to her seat, dumping the items in between her and Sanjay. 

“Those are a lot of Honey Drops.” Sanjay mumbled as Honey began to shove the drops into her bag.

“There for patients! I read that some candies have beneficial effects when someone is sick or been injured. I want to carry them around for students in the hospital wing to make them feel better.”

Sanjay hummed in interest as he split the rest of the treats equally between himself and Honey. Him and Honey had an agreement over the years. Honey would get the treats at the beginning of the year and Sanjay at the end. 

“I better get going. I owe Penelope a chocolate frog.” Cedric said before standing from his seat and leaving, the compartment door sliding closed behind him. 

Honey slipped her Walkman back into her bag and tore open her pack of Every-Flavour Beans. The two of them sat in silence as they dug into their candies. 

Moments later their compartment door opened again. They looked up to see who it was when they were suddenly blinded by a bright light and the sound of a click. 

“The hell was that!” Sanjay shouted rubbing his eyes. 

“I think it was a camera.” Honey mumbled in surprised as she too rubbed her eyes. 

“I know that! But why?”

“Sorry everything is just so amazing have to get photos of everything.” The squeaky voice of a small boy was heard followed by the sound of the compartment door closing. When both Sanjay and Honey were able to see again the boy who had taken their picture was gone. 

“Who was that?” Honey asked. 

“No idea.” Sanjay grumbled. Seconds later the compartment door was flung open again. Sanjay threw his arms over his eyes. “Not again!” 

Honey smirked a bit at Sanjay’s reaction and looked up to see who was in the doorway. Standing there, panting with a bewildered look on his face, was a tall boy with bright red hair. Honey recognized him as one of the Weasley twins. She knew for sure one of their names was Fred, but she wasn’t sure whether the other ones name was George or James or something similar to that. 

“Interesting reaction.” The Weasley said before his face turned into a smirk and he leaned against the doorway. “I know I’m devishly handsome but most people tend to stare not hide.”

“Can we help you with something… Fred?” Sanjay wasn’t sure which one he was either and that made Honey feel better. Although she had never talked to them personally she knew about their pranking ways, many of their victims ending up in the hospital wing, and it made her immediately weary. 

“I’m George actually.” He smiled, looking at Honey and giving her a wink. Her eyes widened slightly and she felt her cheeks heat up. Sanjay elbowed her. 

“George! Did you find em’?” Another red headed boy, identical to George, appeared over his shoulder. He must have been Fred. Just like his brother had been he was panting hard. 

“No.” George said to his brother before turning to them. “Have any of ya seen a short red headed second-year? Probably following around another short second-year, with black hair.”

“…You talking about your brother and Harry Potter?” Sanjay asked before shaking his head. “Sorry can’t say I have. Honey?”

“No sorry. Is everything alright?” Honey asked in concern. 

“Can’t find them, thought they had boarded before us.” George grimaced. 

“Damn mum’s gonna kill us.” Fred grumbled before grabbing onto his brother by the back of his school robes pulling him away. The two then went racing back down the hall. 

“Well that was interesting.” Sanjay eyebrows went up as he started to eat his own pack of Every-Flavor Bean. 

“I hope they didn’t miss the train.” Honey mumbled standing up and looking down the hall the way the boys had run off. 

“Well, not our problem.”

Honey hummed in response.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had just started to set when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. By the time they made it to the entrance of the castle, it was dark. Both Honey and Sanjay shuffled into the Great Hall following after the rest of the Hufflepuffs to their table. As they joined the other fifth years Honey stared up at the candles floating high above them. Even after five years the sight of the ever changing ceiling continued to amaze her.

Her gaze snapped down when someone huffed, sitting down on the bench across from her. “First year as a prefect and I am already hating it.”

“Well hello Franklin. It’s good to see you to. Oh my summer? Nothing much happened how about yours?” Sanjay said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Honey shook her head at him before looking back at Franklin. Franklin had been their friend since then the end of their first year. He was a handsome looking boy with short reddish brow hair, with a muscular upper body from years of being Hufflepuffs star Beater. 

“What happened?” Honey asked. 

“I’ve already had to take fifteen points from Hufflepuff because of idiotic second and third years. Please tell me we weren’t that pompous when we were younger.” Franklin glared and leaned on the table, resting his chin on his hand. 

“Us not so much. You definitely though. But that’s because you were the smartest in our year and needed everyone to know.” 

“Hey! I eventually got better about that. Didn’t brag about how I got better grades than you two last year.” He smirked. 

“That’s only cause Honey knocked you down a peg in our third year when she got better marks than you in Potions.”

“And when Sanjay beat you out in Charms and Astronomy the same year.” Honey added. Franklin blinked at the two.

“… Shut up.” Franklin rolled his eyes and leaned back, crossing his arms. His eyes glanced behind Honey’s head and suddenly smirked. “Hey Sanj, think someone’s looking at you.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Both Sanjay and Honey turned their heads to look over at the Ravenclaw table. Sitting there staring at the back of Sanjay’s head was Noah Hayworth, Ravenclaws newest fifth year prefect. He froze when he saw them looking at him, eyes going wide, before he quickly turned and started talking to a girl sitting next to him, his face bright red. 

“Wow that boy is not subtle.” Honey giggled. Beside her Sanjay swung back around and stared at the table, oddly quiet and blushing.

“He asked me about you during our prefects meeting on the train. Apparently you’ve been avoiding his letters all summer.” Franklin teased. 

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Sanjay mumbled, playing with the edge of Honey’s school robe sleeve.

“Sanjay you can’t just avoid what happened. You know you like him. Just talk to him.” Honey soothed. 

“I just want to forget it happened. Things are still so awkward.” Sanjay cringed.

Both Honey and Franklin exchanged a look, the smirk wiped off his face. Last year Sanjay and Noah had been caught snogging in an empty classroom after hours by Percy Weasley. Sanjay had begged Percy not to tell anyone and forget it had every happened. Determined to be the perfect and most stuck up prefect Percy had given the two detention and taken house points away from Hufflepuff anyway. Soon after that everyone found out they had detention and why they had detention, effectively outing Sanjay to the entirety of Hogwarts. After that Sanjay had been very awkward around the other boy and avoided him at all costs. 

“Heard the Chudley Cannons are gonna trade their seeker.” Franklin quickly changed the subject. 

“No way.” Sanjay suddenly perked up. “They’d be insane to trade the best seeker in quidditch history.”

“The best?” Franklin questioned, sounding offended. “The Holyhead Harpies seeker is the best, she makes every other seeker look like shite!”

“Language!” Honey snapped, but was ignored as the two began fighting. Rolling her eyes she took a look around the rest of the hall. Across from her at the Gryffindor table she caught sight of Percy Weasley, and glared. She was never one to hold a grudge but she could say she disliked the boy extremely after last year. Her gaze turned concerned when she saw him in a hushed and tense conversation with Fred and George. She looked up and down their table and failed to see another head of bright red hair. They must not have found their brother. 

Before she could dwell on it further the door to the hall burst open and in walked McGonagall followed by a large group of terrified looking first years.

“Aw look at how tiny they are. Can you believe we used to be that short?” Sanjay spoke up. 

“I can. Honey’s still that short.” Franklin snorted. Honey whipped around to glare at him before her leg shot out, colliding hard with his shin. He immediately grunted and lurched forward in pain. His fist slammed down on the top of the table, as he tried not to shout in pain. Honey and Sanjay leaned into each other and began to laugh. They quickly sobered up when McGonagall cleared her throat and shot them a stern glare. Sanjay covered his laugh with a short cough. 

The three of them watched as the first years stopped in front of the stool where the Sorting Hat sat. Once they were all standing still and the Great Hall went almost completely silent the Sorting Hat began its new song of the year. 

“I swear it get worse and longer every year.” Franklin whispered halfway through the hats song. Both Honey and Sanjay nodded. 

Once the song was over McGonagall explained how the sorting ceremony would work to the first years before calling the first name on her list. Honey felt bad as the boy walked up to the stool, his legs shaking. She always felt that the sorting ceremony shouldn’t be done in front of the whole school. It was nerve wracking to stand up in front of every student at once. She was shaking so much her first year afterward that she could barely pick up her fork when dinner came around.

When McGonagall started to reach the bottom of the list and called out the name Ginny Weasley, Franklin groaned. 

“Not another one.” Given how much trouble the Weasley twins were prone to cause, he was worried that she might be the same. “How many are there?”

“I think she’s the last one.” Honey said. The nervous looking red head sat on the stool and the hat barely touched her head before yelling out Gryffindor.

“Hopefully she’s not as much of a prat as her brother. “ Sanjay grumbled, over the cheering coming from the table next to theirs. 

Slowly every first year was sorted, Honey cheering along with her fellow Hufflepuffs when someone was sorted into their house and clapping politely when sorted into the other houses. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood from his throne-like chair and walked up to the podium.

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.” His voice boomed across the hall. “I’d like to say a few words before beginning our excellent feast. First I’d like to welcome our new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart.”

With that announcement a rather handsome looking blonde man, with nearly perfectly arranged blue robes, stood. With his head raised high. 

Honey joined in the rest of the hall politely clapping. Across the hall a large majority of the girls and some of the boys were clapping with great enthusiasm, some even cheering.

“What’s that about?” Franklin raised an eyebrow, surprised by the reaction of some of the students. 

“I get it. He is kinda fit.” Sanjay muttered, leaning forward to look at the man around the heads of the other Hufflepuffs. Honey nodded in agreement. “Hopefully he’s a good teacher.”

“My uncle didn’t seem to be much of a fan.” Honey said. The three of them then looked back towards the front as Dumbledore finished his his speech. 

“Now let the feast begin.” He said. With a raise of his arms the tables suddenly filled up with food. 

“Hell yeah. I’m starving.” Franklin grinned, rubbing his hands together before reaching for a plate full of chicken. 

“Could you pass the mash?” Honey nudged Sanjay. He leaned over and grabbed a bowl, passing it to her. Across from her Franklin began trying to shove two buttered rolls into his mouth. 

“Slow down would ya!” Sanjay shouted. “Don’t need ya choking to death.”

“If I do I have Honey right here to save me.” Franklin grinned, his mouth full of food. 

“Disgusting.”

Franklin responded by opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, full of food. Honey began giggling that turned into a full blown laugh when Sanjay took a roll off the plate in front of him and threw it at Franklins head. He grabbed it before it could hit and quickly started to eat it too. Sanjay shouldn’t help himself and started laughing along with her, followed by Franklin laughing too. 

Once Honey had finished eating to the point that she was full, she was ready to head to the dorm to sleep early. She lifted her hand and yawned into it as Franklin burped across from her. 

“Could you not do that?” Sanjay asked shaking his head. Honey rolled her eyes. 

“Hey Honey, I think someone wants to see you.” Franklin said, when Honey tilted her head in question he pointed to the teachers table. She looked over to see Madam Pomfrey looking at her, waving her over. Honey quickly stood from her seat and walked across the hall to the teachers table. She avoided looking out into the crowd of students and felt nervous as she walked behind the teachers chairs till she reached where Madam Pomfrey sat. 

“Yes Madam Pomfrey?” Honey questioned, leaning over when the older witch motioned her closer. 

“If you’re going to be shadowing me this year I need to know your up for the task. It will involve a lot of late nights. Are you sure your ready for that?” Madam Pomfrey said, her eyes studying her.

“Yes ma’am.”

“And you will be able to keep up your study’s? I won’t have you failing your O.W.L’s on my watch.”

“I can do it ma’am. I really want to learn from you.” Honey said. She became nervous as Madam Pomfrey stared at her for several moments without a word. A small smile spread across Madam Pomfrey’s face. 

“Alright then. I’ve heard from Professor Snape you are one of his best Potions student.”

“Really?!” Honey questioned in bewilderment. She knew that Snape didn’t like her, didn’t like most of his students. So it was surprising to hear he thought her one of his best. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at her. “Sorry.”

“You know how to make a Pepperup potion?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Most of my supplies have been restocked in preparation for this year except that. Professor Snape has left the potions classroom unlocked for you. I need twenty delivered to the Hospital Wing before you go to bed. Get used to making them, we’re going to need a lot during the winter months.”

Honey stood there staring at her for a moment.   
“Now.” Madam Pomfrey said. Honey jumped slightly and quickly headed back the way she came. When she walked past the teachers once more she realized that Professor Snape was missing. She looked up and saw McGonagall leaving the hall in a hurry. 

When she passed Sanjay and Franklin on the way out of the great all she whispered to them. “See you later.” Both of them watched her walk out of the hall in confusion.

She walked to the Grand Staircase and stepped onto the stairs. She waited as the one she stood on shifted and moved. Quickly walking down she stepped off just as it moved again. When she made it to the halls of the Dungeons a chill went up her spine. Usually when she was in this hall it was daytime and filled with students. The quiet was almost haunting and Honey kept looking behind her as she walked. When she made it to the Potions classroom she quickly walked in and slammed the door shut behind her. 

With a shudder she walked over to the cauldrons in the corner, pulling out a large copper one and placing it on top of a burner. She pulled her wand out of her robes and flicked it, the burner burst into flames. Moving to the shelves she began gathering up glass jars that were filled to the brim with ingredients she would need. 

Once everything was in the cauldron she flicked her wand and began twirling it. A spoon she had put in moved in unison with the movements of her wand. She leaned against a table watching the potion as it boiled. If she had know she would be brewing potions tonight she wouldn’t have left her bag with the rest of her luggage to be taken up to her dorms. It was rather boring when it came to the end of brewing potions, especially when it came to something as simple as a pepperup potion, and she wished she had a book to read or a her music to listen to. 

When the potion was almost done she headed for one of the cabinets, taking out bottles to put the potion into. She placed them into a large wooden box that she found to carry them up to the Hospital Wing. 

As she was bottling up the last of the potion the classroom door burst open. Honey jerked, spilling some of the potion over her hand. She looked up to see Snape storming in with an angry look on his face. Honey knew it wasn’t directed at her because he didn’t even seem to see her for a moment. When he did finally see her his scowl turned on her. 

“What are you doing in here?” He snapped furiously. Honey flinched her hands trembling as she placed the last potion into the box.

“M…Madam Pomfrey sent me to r…restock her Pepperup Potion, professor. She said you left the door open for me.” She stuttered out. Despite having him for a teacher for so many years he still terrified her from time to time. 

“Right. Are you done?” He glared. 

“Yes, sir. Just need to clean up.” She stated, her nails picking at the edge of the box nervously. 

“I’ll take care of it. Get out.” He practically growled. He watched her as she quickly grabbed the box of potions, hefting it up into her arms. Once she was out the door it slammed behind her. She jumped, almost dropping the box. 

“What crawled up his ass?” Honey grumbled as she walked away. Just as she was about to walk past Snape’s office door it opened and out stepped McGonagall. Honey looked past her to see two boys sitting inside. She recognized Harry Potter sitting there with a boy that, judging by the bright orange hair, had to be Ron Weasley. She made eye contact with them just as McGonagall closed the door. 

“What are you doing down here Miss. Ainsley? Shouldn’t you be headed to your common room?” McGonagall stared down at her. 

“Oh Madam Pomfrey has just been putting me to work already.” Honey grinned, adjusting the box in her arms. “Got to take these back to her. Was that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? Ron’s brothers seemed to be awfully worried about him.”

“It was. I expect you to keep this to yourself though.” 

“Oh of course Professor. It’s none of my business. Just glad they made it to Hogwarts safely.”

McGonagall smiled at her. “Good. We are expecting great things from you this year. I’m sure your going to learn quite a bit from Madam Pomfrey.”

“I hope so.” She grinned, nodding quickly. 

“You better get those up to the Hospital Wing.” 

“Yes professor.” Honey nodded again before walking past her and heading for the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

“Done already?” Madam Pomfrey asked when Honey walked into Hospital Wing. She lifted the box of potions onto a table, shaking out her soar arms. 

“Yes Madam.” Honey hummed, taking the potions out and lining them up.

“Better check them then.” Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over from her desk to stand beside Honey. She picked up the nearest potion and opened the bottle. Honey stopped in her unpacking and watched her nervously. Pomfrey looked inside, swirling the potion around before tipping it back and drinking it. 

“Um, Madam?” Honey questioned. Once the older witch was done drinking she lowered the potion, looking inside the bottle once more. Honey started to get nervous when the witch just stood there. 

“Perfect.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Put them away.” She said before walking back over to her desk.

“Oh sure.” Honey quickly started taking the potions and putting them back into the box. She picked it up once more and walked over to the storage room. Placing it at her feet she started filling up the one empty shelf labeled ‘Pepperup Potion’. 

Honey hummed as she worked, excitement bubbling in her stomach. She was so happy to be back in the Hospital Wing. Since her second year she had volunteered there as much as she could in her free time. She had learned a lot in that time but this year she was actually going to get to practice and work with patients. Honey loved helping people, and she realized the best way she could do that was to become a healer, just like her mother had been. 

Honey’s thoughts turned sad when she thought of her mother. She didn’t have many memories of her but sometimes she could almost hear her laugh in her head or smell her lavender perfume. This October would mark eleven years since Honey’s mother and father were killed. She shut her eyes as they started burned. She wouldn’t cry her first day back at school. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Madam Pomfrey calling her name. 

“Yes?” Honey spoke, stepping out from the storage closet. 

“You should head to your common room before curfew hits. But first we need to talk about your duties this year.” Madam Pomfrey said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of her desk. Honey quickly sat in the chair, leaning forward in excitement, all depressing thoughts gone from her head. “I will expect you to be here whenever you don’t have classes. Once a week I will expect you to be in here after dinner, other than that your evenings will be free. Have you read that book I gave you at the end of last year?”

“Yes Madam. I’ve read it cover to cover several times.” Honey grinned. Madam Pomfrey paused, blinking at her. 

“… Well alright. Over the last few years you’ve seen me perform healing spells, this year you will be performing said spells on students. Are you prepared to do that?”

“Yes Madam!” Honey was trying really hard not to bounce in her seat.   
Madam Pomfrey couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiastic Hufflepuff. She had been hesitant to take the girl on as a student, having never done something like this before, but she had so much potential. Henrietta was a kind girl who liked to take care of others. One day she would make a fine healer. 

“Alright then. I doubt I will need you on the first day so I will see you Thursday instead. Have a goodnight Miss. Ainsley.”

“Goodnight Madam.” Honey smiled, standing and leaving the Hospital Wing. 

It was a quiet walk to the Hufflepuff common room in the basement. She passed only a few students that stood loitering in the halls. Once she made it to the stack of barrels that hid the Hufflepuff common room door, she hummed as she tapped a pattern on the barrels. Once the pattern was finished the big round wooden door creaked open. She was immediately hit with warm, comforting air, and the smell of fresh soil and cinnamon. Once she stepped in the door creaked behind her. 

Across from her a fire crackled in the fireplace. Sanjay and Franklin sat on the big yellow couch across from the fireplace with two big, puffy armchairs on either side. Honey looked over to see two older Hufflepuffs playing a friendly game of Wizard Chess. A blonde second year with pigtails, stood watering one of the many plants that hung from walls. 

“Hi Hannah.” Honey said to the girl as she passed. The girl looked up from her work and waved slightly before turning back to her work. It was the second years job to look after the common room plants and it seemed it was Hannah’s turn tonight.

Sanjay and Franklin watched Honey as she dropped down into one of the big puffy chairs, both of them eating a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. 

“It’s the first day and you guys have already raided the kitchens?” Honey yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. 

“We missed the elves in the kitchens. Seems they missed us too.” Sanjay grinned. 

“They asked about you? Wondering where Miss. Ainsley was.” Franklin said as he held out the tray of cookies for her, which she waved away, still full from dinner. 

Seeing as it was right down the hall from the commons room, the three of them had started sneaking into the kitchens back in their second year for late night snacks. They loved visiting the elves for treats and the elves were always excited to see them. 

“I’ll have to go and say hi soon then.” Honey said, taking Franklin’s cup of cocoa from him to take a sip before handing it back. Franklin threw up his hands, giving her a look when she took his cup, before clutching it to his chest when she handed it back.

“Where’d you run off to?” Sanjay asked, taking a sip of his own cup. 

“Madam Pomfrey had me fill up her supply of Pepperup Potion, so I was in the potions classroom. Snape seemed to be in a fowl mood.” 

“When is he not.” Franklin mumbled as he continued to glare at Honey, taking his sleeve to wipe off the rim of his mug. 

“He may have a bad attitude but you have to admit he does know his potions.” Sanjay said. 

“Think he’d be nicer if he was finally made Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?” Honey questioned.

“Definitely not.” Both Sanjay and Franklin said in unison shaking their heads. 

“Hm.” Honey grunted before yawning once again. “Alright I’ve got to get to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” They responded as she walked over to the circular door to the girls dorm. She walked down the hall until she came to the door of her dorm room, written on the door was her name and five others. Once she opened the door the sound of laughter exploded from within. Inside was six four poster beds, all in a circle, and draped in sheets. Two girls were sitting on one bed, one painting the others toenails a dark green. 

“Hi Sam. Hi Olive.” She said cheerfully to the two girls. Both turned around, one smiled at her and the other just nodded before turning back around. 

“Hi Henri!” Sam all but shouted. “How was your summer?”

“Alright I guess. Yours?”

“Just peachy! Dad let us set up our own greenhouse on the property. It was the best.” Sam grinned, before focusing back on painting her sister toes. “We left mum and dad in charge of it, hopefully some will still be alive when we get back. Dads got quite the green thumb but mom seems to kill plants just by touching them, ya know what I mean?”

“I guess.” Honey said reaching the bed that her suitcase and bag sat atop. She opened up her suitcase and grabbed her wand from her robes. Her suitcase had an extension charm placed on it by her uncle so that she had plenty of clothes to last the year. “Accio: Pajama’s.” A pink t-shirt and black and white dotted pants flew out of the suitcase. 

“I’m excited to tell Professor Sprout all about it! I’m hoping she’ll let me help out in the greenhouse more this year. I really want to get a peak at her private collection of rare seeds.”

Sam continued to chatter on about Herbology class, while Olive sat their silently having her nails painted. The girls had been two out of her five roommates since first year. The two were twins but tried to look as different as possible. Sam’s hair was short and brown, hanging in a short bob cut, while Olive had enchanted her hair to be a dull purple that was pulled back into a long braid. 

Despite sharing a room with five other girls Honey wasn’t sure if she could classify them as friends. Sure they were friendly enough but most Hufflepuffs were. Even though they shared a room Honey hadn’t really talked to the two girls until they became friends with Franklin and Sanjay second year. Honey liked hanging out with them but when the boys weren’t around they found they didn’t have much to say to each other. Most of the time it was awkward silence, that Sam tried to fill with her never ending babble.

Honey took off her school robes and slipped on her pajamas. When she climbed into bed and turned to look at her roommates, Sam was still talking. As she listened to her, with Olive replying every once and awhile, her eyes started to grow heavy. She slowly drifted off as Sam somehow got onto the topic of Astronomy class.


	5. Chapter 5

Honey leaned sleepily on Sanjay’s shoulder as they sat in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. She had just started to fall asleep when someone reached out and poked her nose. Jerking up, she slapped the hand away glaring at its owner. 

“Don’t do that.” She grumbled at Franklin. 

“How are you still tired? You went to bed at like 9, you old lady.” Franklin smirked, scooping a heaping spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

“How are you still hungry?” Honey poked her tongue out at him. 

“Touché.”

Beside her Sanjay snorted and took a sip of pumpkin juice, while Honey bit into a piece of jam covered toast. As they sat there eating breakfast Sam came skipping up to them, with Olive in tow. 

“Hey guys what’s up?” She jumped onto the bench beside Franklin. When Olive sat on his other side, he threw his arm around her shoulders and place a big wet kiss on her cheek. 

“Ew. Gross.” Olive pushed him away with a small smile. 

“You know you love it babe.” He said nuzzling into her cheek. 

“Can you two not be obnoxiously in love this early in the morning?” Sanjay grumbled, pointing his fork at them. 

“Aw leave it alone. I think it’s cute.” Sam grinned at the couple. 

“Yeah. We’re cute.” Franklin grinned before turning and nuzzling into Olive’s neck just to bug Sanjay.

“Sam! You just gonna sit there and let this heathen violate your sister.”

Sam and Honey stared laughing when Franklin flipped Sanjay off. 

“So I was just talking to Professor Sprout.” Sam said changing the subject. “Apparently the second years have Herbology this morning and their planting the baby Mandrakes.”

“Oh I wish I could be there to see how that class goes. Bet three Sickles one of them faints.” Sanjay laughed. 

“You’re on.” Franklin said, and the two shook hands to seal the deal.

“I wouldn’t act all high and mighty Sanjay.” Olive asked. “Aren’t you the one who fainted in second year because you were “too cool” for earmuffs?”

Everyone burst out laughing when Sanjay’s face went red.

“I forgot about that!” Sam giggle. 

“I remember!” Franklin laughed. “He also managed to take Honey out when she tried to catch him.”

Honey winced at that. She remembered that day clearly. When Sanjay had gone down her instinct had been to try and catch him. Apparently she wasn’t as strong as she thought because she had buckled under his dead weight and hit the ground hard. She smacked her head against the greenhouse floor and got a concussion. She had spent the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing with a passed out Sanjay in the bed next to hers. 

Sanjay crossed his arms and slouched in his seat. Fortunately he was saved from more teasing when a screeching voice echoed through the Great Hall. The five Hufflepuffs quickly turned to look over at the Gryffindor table. 

“RONALD WEASLEY!” A red letter, floated above the table, a voice shouting. Honey watched in pity as she saw Ron Weasley sink so low in his chair only his forehead could be seen above the table. Everyone in the great hall watched with wide eyes as the Howler began screaming at the boy. After what felt like an eternity of shouting the Howler finished, bursting into flames. It was dead silent for a moment before students started roaring with laughter. 

Honey felt bad for the boy but judging by what the woman had screamed it seemed almost well deserved. She hit Sanjay on the shoulder and kicked Franklin. 

“Ow! What the hell did my leg ever do to you?” Franklin yelled, reaching down and rubbing his shin, the same shin she had kicked last night. 

“The poor boys embarrassed enough as it is, don’t laugh at him.” Honey snapped. 

“Agreed.” Olive glared, poking Franklin in the side. 

“I think its hilarious.” Sam grinned.

“Yeah!” Sanjay shouted, reaching over and high-fiving Sam.

“You guys are terrible.” Honey grumbled. 

“I think its well deserved!” Sam huffed. “Did you see what they did to the Whomping Willow? The poor thing. They should have been expelled.”

“What happened to the Willow?” 

“Ron and Harry Potter drove a flying car into it, damaged the thing to hell.” Olive informed them. 

“What?” Honey and Sanjay shouted, looking at the girl in disbelief. 

“Did you say a FLYING car?” Franklin asked, looking back and forth between the twins. 

“Yep. At least that’s the rumour.” Olive stated. “Although its pretty much been confirmed with that Howler the Weasley just got.”

“I know I’ve only been doing this whole magic thing for five years but a flying car is weird right?” Franklin questioned. All of them nodded. “Cool.”

At that moment McGonagall came around, handing out their school schedules. 

“Where’s Sprout?” Sanjay asked. As head of their house, Professor Sprout, was usually the one who handed out the schedules to the Hufflepuffs. 

“Tending to the Whomping Willlow. Poor thing.” Sam pouted just as a schedule was dropped in front of her. 

Honey grabbed ahold of her schedule as well. 

“Cool! Got Care of Magical Creatures later today.” Sam smiled. “Best elective if you ask me.”

“Same.” Both Sanjay and Olive echoed out. 

“You only think it’s the best cause your dad breeds magical creatures, Sanjay. It’s an easy mark for you.” Honey shook her head at the boy sitting next to her. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it.” Sanjay waved her off. 

“I took Divination so I’ve got that period free today.” Franklin said studying his schedule. 

“I do to. Madam Pomfrey said she didn’t need me today, want to study together? Got to get ready for the O.W.L’s.” Honey suggested.

“Ugh fine. But I’m not sitting around doing it, gotta stretch my legs to get ready for Quidditch practice tomorrow.” 

“That’s fine we can walk around and study.” Honey said. “You guys are practicing already?”

“Yep need to be ready. Rumour is Oliver Wood’s got big plans for the Gryffindor team. He’s already started scheduling the field for early mornings.” 

“As if that’ll help them.” Sanjay laughed. Franklin cheered as both him and Sanjay stood from their seats and reached across the table to high-five with both hands. 

“We’re gonna kick their arses this year.” Sam grinned. “Especially since me and Sanj are the best Chasers Hogwarts has ever seen.”

Franklin threw his arm around her neck and ruffled her hair, while her and Sanjay bumped fists. Both Honey and Olive looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They weren’t as crazy about quidditch as the other three but they supported their team the best they could. 

“You know we can hear you right?” Someone from the Gryffindor table next to them grumbled. They looked over to Oliver Wood, Gryffindor’s team captain, with his teams chasers Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson next to him, all of them glaring. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t eavesdrop then Wood.” Sanjay snapped. Honey quickly grabbed his shoulder and shoved him around in his seat, turning him away from the other table. 

“Sorry about him.” Honey said quietly before spinning around in her seat too, facing away from half the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. Across from her Sam and Franklin were sticking their tongues out at the other students. “Stop it. That’s very rude you three. There is such a thing as sportsmanship.”

All three of them slumped in their seats, looking somewhat ashamed of their actions. Olive looked back and forth between them. 

“At least they’ve stopped talking about Quidditch.” She said as they all went about finishing their breakfast. Honey felt a little guilty scolding the trio but that quickly passed as first period drew nearer. 

“What do we have first?” Olive asked. 

“Um, Transfiguration and Herbology after that, both with the Slytherin’s.” Franklin grumbled, picking up his schedule. 

“I hate Transfiguration.” Honey sighed, covering her face with her hands. 

“Because you’re bloody awful at it.” Sanjay snorted in laughter.

“It’s too early for transfiguration and Slytherin’s.” Sam said staring up at the ceiling, while Honey groaned into her hands. “It’s just too much.” 

The five of them headed out the great hall, stopping at their dorms to grab their books for class, before going to transfiguration. Out of all of them, Franklin and Olive were the best at transfiguration, and despite not being great at it, Honey, Sanjay and Sam still enjoyed the class, given that it was taught by their second favourite professor. They were the last students to enter the classroom and all that was left were the back three desks. Each desk sat two students that would spend most of the year partnered together. Two desks sat completely empty while the last one sat a lone Slytherin, who Honey recognized as Adrianna Shafiq. 

Honey looked over as Sam and Olive grabbed each other’s arms while Franklin and Sanjay shuffled closer together, all grinning pleadingly at Honey. She sighed, her head falling forward, and she walked over and sat next to Adrianna. Honey had never had a problem with Adrianna over the years, they had even been partners in potions last year. Although they had worked in silence half the year they had done better than any other pair.

“Hello Adrianna.” Honey perked up and turned to the girl. 

“Hello Henrietta.” Adrianna said not looking up from the transfiguration book.

“I told you Adrianna it’s Henri or Honey.” She smiled.   
Adrianna just raised an eyebrow and continued to read. 

The others quickly took their seats as McGonagall started her lesson. 

For the first class of the year they were reviewing what they learned last year and had to transform a plate into a mushroom. Halfway through the class Honey was ready to tear her hair out. Seemingly everyone had already transformed their plates correctly and had moved on to another. Everyone but her. 

She didn’t get it, over the years Transfiguration had been a class she would barely pass every year. McGonagall even had her take extra lessons the last two years but they hadn’t helped at all. Part of the reason she passed every year was because of the written component of class which she could get perfect with her eyes closed. It was the practical application she screwed up. 

“You’re doing the hand movements wrong.” Adrianna spoke up beside her. Honey looked over to see a small pile of mushrooms in her corner of the desk. 

“Help.” Honey heard herself whimper. The corner of Adrianna’s mouth twitched up slightly, the most Honey had ever see the girl smile. She made the movement with her wand and Honey followed closely with her eyes before repeating the action. Honey repeated it again, this time aiming for the plate in front of her. She watched in excitement as it started to shift and began to turn black. It started to form into the shape of a mushroom before it shifted… and promptly burst into dozens of tiny little black spiders. 

Both girls screamed and jumped away from their desk. 

“I hate spiders.” Adrianna cried, as she grabbed onto Honey’s robes tightly and hide behind her. The rest of the class watched in surprise, but soon broke out into chaos. As the spiders began scrambling across the floor students began shouting and several of them jumped up onto their desk seats to avoid the tiny creatures.

With a sigh, McGonagall calmly walked down the rows of desk and with the flick of her wand the spiders were suddenly sucked away, all forced together before melding back into a plate. She gave Honey a brief look that had her burning red. 

“I believe that is enough for today. Class dismissed.” McGonagall spoke as the class began to calm down. The fifth years were quick to clear the class room, some stopping long enough to gawk and laugh at Honey as she slumped back into her seat. 

“Sorry Adrianna.” Honey mumbled when Adrianna came to grab her book. 

“It’s fine. Just… never do that again.” Adrianna’s hands were visibly shaking, making Honey feel even worse. 

“That… was… brilliant.” Sanjay teased, leaning against the side of her desk. “You managed to make an entire class fear for their lives.”

Honey groaned, shoving her face into her arms folded on the desk. 

“I don’t get it. The written is easy. I’m great with the written. But when it comes to the practice…” Honey sighed. Sanjay grabbed her book and dragged her to her feet, throwing an arm around her as he lead her out of the classroom. 

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get to Herbology, the others headed out already.”

“How long do you think they’re gonna make fun of me for?” Honey asked. 

“Till Christmas. At least.” Sanjay said, rubbing her shoulder in support. Honey groaned and rolled her head onto his shoulder. The two walked in silence all the way to the greenhouses. The rest of their class had gathered outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. 

“Professor McGonagall say anything before you left?” Sam asked.

“Nope. But I’m sure she’ll have something to say when I fail my transfiguration O.W.L.” Honey grumbled.

“At least you make class entertaining.” Franklin hesitantly raised his two thumbs, grinning awkwardly, trying to cheer her up. Honey smiled at his attempt.

“It’s actually impressive to screw up that badly.” A slytherin boy mocked from behind them. 

“Shut up Garyth!” Sam and Olive snapped at the black haired boy. Honey’s face felt like it was on fire and she wanted to crawl up into a ball and die. The boy, Garyth, and three of his friends burst out laughing.

“Hey, I wouldn’t be making fun of people if I jumped up on my desk, screaming for mummy, because of some spiders!” Sanjay yelled back at them. Garyth burned red himself as his friends that had been laughing at Honey started laughing at him, along with a majority of the Hufflepuffs.

When Professor Sprout stepped out from the third greenhouse the laughter died down. “Come along now. Hurry. We’ve got a lot to cover today.”

The quickly followed her inside and gathered around the long table in the middle of the room. 

“Professor? Did the mandrakes knock any our your students out last class?” Sanjay asked hopefully as the rest of the class shuffled in. Franklin gabbed him in the side with his elbow. The girls gave them a glare from across the table. 

“That is not any of your business Mr. Bel.” Sprout raised an eyebrow at him with an amused expression. “But I’m sure you know by the end of the day.” She hinted. 

“Told ya.” Sanjay smirked at Franklin. 

“You don’t know that sure. I’m keeping my money till you get conformation.” Franklin crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You guys need to stop betting on bad things happening to students.” Olive said, giving them a look. Both boys open their mouths to defend themselves when Sprout clapped her hands. 

“Alright that’s enough chit chat!” Sprout announced. “Today you will all be planting your own Fanged Geraniums. It will be your responsibility to grow and nurture them to their full potential. They will be marked at the end of the year, as apart of your Herbology O.W.L’s. Make sure you take care of them.”

A majority of students groaned. It was going to be a long year.


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after lunch Sanjay, Olive and Sam had gone down to their Care of Magical Creatures class while Honey and Franklin took the free time to study. Well Honey was doing most of the studying, Franklin was currently doing lunges down the hallway next to her. She slowly walked behind him reading aloud from the book she held, Gilderoy Lockhart Wanderings With Werewolves. Both her and Franklin had been slacking and had yet to read any of the books Professor Lockhart had assigned for his class. 

“Alright I hate to say but I have issues with this book. He says he was cornered by a werewolf in a telephone box right?” Honey said.

“Yeah. And?” He replied as he stepped into another lunge, gazing intently down the hall. 

“And he says he defeated it with a flourish of his wand.” Honey mumbled, flipping back and forth between two pages. 

“Your point?” 

“Well he never says how. He doesn’t say what spell he used or anything. This book seems to be more about his accomplishments and how much of a great wizard he is.” 

Franklin paused, teetering mid lunge. “Let me see that.” When Honey handed him the book he dropped out of his lunge and sat firmly on the floor. He flipped back a couple pages and quickly started to skim through it. Honey crossed her arms and sighed, watching him. 

“I’m not wrong.”

“Maybe you just missed the name of the spell.” Franklin mumbled as he continued to scan. After a minute looked up at Honey. “Okay maybe he just missed it. I’m sure there will more spells throughout the book. After all he has done a lot of great things. Well, from what I heard he has.”

“I asked my uncle about him. Apparently he’s met him and is not a fan.”

“No offence but your uncle isn’t exactly the best judge of character.” Franklin said, still looking at the book. After a moment of Honey not saying anything he looked up to see her glaring at him, her hand shaking slightly. “Hey, that’s not what I meant okay. I meant he didn’t like me when I first met him. Thought I was just some skirt chasing bloke trying to get into your pants. I was only 13 for goodness sake.”

Honey was silent, staring into his eyes. When she could tell he was being honest, and wasn’t just bringing up her uncles past, she deflated. “Sorry.” She mumbled rubbing her arm and looking away in embarrassment.

“No problem.” He said, jumping up and rubbing her arm soothingly. “I know how sore of a subject it is for you. I was terrified when I heard about him, but when I met him I could tell he was a decent bloke.”

“Thanks.” Honey seemed a little distracted with a sad look on her face. 

“And don’t worry. Your uncle was wrong. You are a cutie but have never been my type. Too chipper. Plus Olive would probably hex my privates off if I had ever thought of you that way.” He grinned, lightening the mood. 

“Please.” Honey scoffed. “You’d never have a chance with me anyway.” 

“That’s my girl!” Franklin chuckled, grabbing her in a light headlock and messing up her hair. 

“Hey!” Honey snapped, shoving him away and trying to pat down her hair. When it wouldn’t go down she undid her ponytail and combed through her curly brown hair with her fingers.

“You know if your worried about this new professor maybe we should sneak a peak.” Franklin suggested before heading down the hall.

“What?” Honey asked before following after, putting her hair back into it’s low ponytail along the way. 

“Let’s take a look. I think he’s got the second years today.” Franklin turned to face her and started walking backwards. 

“I don’t think we should be doing that. Plus we can’t be in that hall when classes are in session.” Honey wronged her hands in worry. She didn’t want to lose house points or get detention on the first day of classes. 

“You can if you’re a prefect doing rounds.” Franklin smirked, putting rounds in air quotes with his fingers. 

“I don’t think you should be abusing your limited power on the second day of the job.”

“Oh please every prefect breaks the rules at least once. Except maybe that prat Percy.” Franklin frowned. He had never liked the boy even before the incident last year. 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“Too late!” He chirped, spinning around as they entered the hallway outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

At that moment the two wizards heard a commotion and bunch of Slytherin and Gryffindor second years burst out of the DADA classroom, screaming as they ran past them. Honey gasped as a few flying blue creatures followed after the students, giggling manically along the way. 

“Are those pixies?” Franklin asked in surprise, as a particularly husky slytherin boy pushed him into Honey. As the two righted themselves a pixie came flying past, grabbing a big chunk of Honey’s hair and pulling sharply on it. 

Before Honey could grab her wand Franklin had his out, already pointed at the tiny blue creature. 

“Ebublio!” He shouted and a blue bubble shot out of his wand and collided with the pixie. Now trapped in the bubble it began screeching even louder than before, banging against the side.   
“Who would release a bunch of pixies on the school?!”Honey shouted, holding her head in pain. 

“I don’t know but if it’s some kinda prank I’m gonna be taking away a lot of house points today!” Franklin shouted. Suddenly a thunderous crash came from inside the class room. Both of them flinched at the sound, Franklin instinctively hunching over Honey. Once they realize they were in no danger they glanced at each other for a moment before running forward. They skidded through the doorway and looked at the mayhem inside. The room was destroyed. Pixies continued to fly around, tearing pages out of books and attacking three students that cowered near the front desks. The windows were smashed to pieces and the skeleton that used to hang from the ceiling now lay on the floor. 

Honey and Franklin brandished their wands, but before either could utter a spell someone beat them too it. 

“Immobulus!” A short, bushy haired girl yelled, pointing her wand at the ceiling. With a sudden jerk the pixies all froze, floating in mid air. Honey felt like laughing at the shocked looks on the pixies faces. 

“What the bloody hell is going on here?!” Franklin’s voice boomed from beside her. The heads of the last three students in the room snapped down from the pixies to a red faced Franklin. Honey crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at them. “And who am I taking house points from!” Franklin finished. 

“I-It wasn’t us. Professor Lockhart let them loose.” The red headed boy Honey recognized as Ron Weasley defended. She finally got a look at the other boy and the girl and knew them to be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. 

“Where is he then?” Franklin asked, still glaring at them. Both Ron and Harry’s arms shot up pointing towards the DADA professors office door. 

“You’re telling me he left a class full of second years to deal with a horde of pixies.” Honey said in disbelief, emphasizing the word second. 

“He was just giving us some hands on experience.” Hermione perked up. Honey and Franklin glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, both wide eyed. 

“Hands on?” Harry said. “Hermione he didn’t have a clue what he was doing.”

“Rubbish he…” Hermione started but was cut off. 

“Somebody help me down!” A voice shouted from above. Honey looked up to see a boy swinging from the chandelier. She hadn’t noticed him before. A ripping sound echoed in the empty room. “I think I’m…” The boy didn’t get a chance to finish. His robes gave way, the back ripping completely and he came tumbling to the ground. Before either she or Franklin could cast a charm to slow his fall he hit the ground hard, with a loud crack. 

“Neville!” The three second years cried out, running to the boys side. Franklin and Honey scrambled around the pile of bones laying on the floor and rushed to his side. He lay there crying in pain and his hands hovered over his leg, afraid to touch it. 

“Step back.”Franklin demanded. The three immediately listened and stepped back. Honey and Franklin kneeled on either side of him. 

“Oh no.” Honey said, as she got a closer look at his leg.

“Is it?” Franklin asked hesitantly. 

“I believe so.” Honey nodded before looking at the boy. “Neville was it?” Honey asked, her voice as soothing as she could make it. She knew his name, she had seen him in the Hospital Wing a lot last year, but wanted to take his attention away from the pain. The boy nodded as he continued to cry. “Neville. I believe you’ve broken your leg. We’re going to have to take you down to the Hospital Wing. And I’m sorry but its going to hurt, but the quicker we get you down there the quicker the pain will be gone. Now I’m going to have to splint your leg so you don’t move it to much, it’s gonna help with the pain too. Are you alright with that?” Honey soothed, rubbing the boys shoulder. His crying had faded a bit, comforted by her, and he nodded quickly. 

Honey pulled out her wand and waved it above his leg. “Ferula.” She spoke softly, focusing all her attention on the spell. Bandages whipped out of her wand and wrapped themselves tightly around his leg, attaching it to a splint. “Is that better?”

“I-it doesn’t hurt as much.” The boy hiccuped. 

“Alright then. Franklin could you?” Honey motioned down. 

“Don’t underestimate my strength Honey.” Franklin smirked, before grabbing Neville under the arms and lifting him to his feet. Honey let the boy lean on her as he tried to straighten himself. The boy let out a squeak as Franklin bent down till his shoulder was at height of the boys stomach, and hoisted him over said shoulder. 

“Is that necessary?” Hermione spoke up from behind them, her tone disapproving. 

“It is kid. It’ll take ages to get him down to Madam Pomfrey if he has to hop the whole way.” Franklin stated. 

“Do. Not. Call me. Kid.” Hermione huffed, crossing her arms and glaring. 

“Whatever Kid.” Franklin rolled his eyes. “Now all of you clean up these pixies before they start moving again.”

“Why do we have to do it?” Ron groaned.

“Cause you all made the mistake of sticking around. Now do it. I don’t like taking away house points but I will.” Franklin warned as he turned and began marching from the room. Neville whimpered over his shoulder. Honey quickly followed after.

“Reparo.” She said with a wave of her wand as she left the room. The skeleton that littered the floor repaired itself and the pieces floated to the roof, rearranging into proper order and hanging from the ceiling once more. “Good luck.” 

With Franklin’s long strides and Honey practically jogging beside him to keep up they made it to the Hospital Wing quickly. Honey had just helped Franklin lay Neville down on the nearest bed when Madam Pomfrey came rushing over. 

“What have you done now Mr.Longbottom?” Madam Pomfrey’s tone was scolding. 

“It wasn’t actually his fault this time. Just a bit of bad luck.” Honey smiled down at the boy, trying to make him comfortable. His face turned bright red. 

“That’s what it always is with this one.” Pomfrey shook her head, inspecting his leg. “Good work Miss Ainsley on the bandaging charm but you could have saved Mr. Longbottom the trip since you will be fixing that broken bone yourself.”

“P-Pardon.” Honey’s head snapped up. 

“I told you yesterday I would have you practicing on students.”

“But I didn’t think so soon. Are you sure?”

“You know the spell don’t you?”

“Yes but I’ve never performed it on someone before.” Honey slowly began to panic. Neville didn’t look all that calm about it either. Franklin seemed to find it funny, sitting in the chair next to the bed and putting his hands behind his head, settling in for the show. 

“You’ll have to do it eventually. Just take a breath and have confidence in yourself.” Madam Pomfrey patted her back and nudged her forward a bit. Honey pulled her wands from her robe and tried to force her shaking hand still. She knew all the things that could go wrong with the mending charm, she had read horror stories. 

“You can do it Hon.” Franklin cheered. 

Honey took a breath like Madam Pomfrey instructed. She may not believe in herself but Madam Pomfrey believed in her. Franklin believed in her. She could do it. 

With one more deep breath her hand stilled. “Brackium Emendo.” She said loud and clear. A pink light glowed from the tip of her wand then faded. Time felt like it had stopped. Please don’t let me have messed up was all Honey could think as she stepped back. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward, grabbing ahold of Neville’s leg and manually began moving and bending it. 

“Perfect Miss. Ainsley.” 

Honey squealed and began bouncing excitedly in her spot. 

“Hell yeah!” Franklin shouted jumping up and grabbing her in a hug. “Go girl!” 

Honey was practically buzzing in excitement before she suddenly stopped. “How are you felling Neville?” She asked finally looking at the boys face. 

“Mr. Longbottom has had a faint.” Madam Pomfrey calmly stated as she pulled a blanket up to the unconscious boys chest. 

“Oh no.” Honey’s excitement turned to worry. “I didn’t do that did I?”

“No. He does that sometimes. He’s just had a bit of a fright.” Pomfrey did not seem fazed in the least. “Good job Miss Ainsley now next time you can do it yourself instead of having Mr Murphy here carrying people like potato sacks.”

Honey blushed at that. Maybe that hadn’t been the best move. 

“Now. Don’t you two have a class to get to.” 

“We’re late for charms!” Honey gasped.

“Calm down. Flitwick won’t mind if were a bit late.” Franklin said. Honey hooked her arm around Franklin and began tugging him from the Hospital Wing in a hurry.


End file.
